Conventional weather information products provide information with a limited level of detail and functionality. Many conventional products are pre-configured to display to mass audiences, and therefore, are not easily customized by users for their personal requirements or preferences. Because of this, it is often hard for users to gain detailed information. In addition, many of these products operate in a limited viewing space, such as a portion of a web page or a window on the user's desktop. Thus, it would be advantageous if there was a weather information product that is easily customized and provides a high level of detail. In addition, it would be advantageous if the weather information product operates in a large viewing area.